


Nothing but Rose petals and dragons

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: The bond of love between sisters is unbreakable, and nobody knows that fact like Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.





	Nothing but Rose petals and dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something a little different to what I'm used to writing. Hope you guys enjoy it.

“Yang, we can’t!” Ruby complained. Her older sister had her hand wrapped around her wrist, dragging the shorter, younger girl along with her.

“Yes we can. We do it all the time.” Yang told her little sister, grinning as she dragged her along. Yang had suggested that while Weiss and Blake were out on what they still insisted wasn’t a double date with Sun and Neptune, that she and her sister spend some quality time together. 

“We could get caught!” Ruby told her sister. Yang was leading her to their dorm, and although Ruby insisted she didn’t want to go, she didn’t put up too much resistance. 

“Weiss and Blake won’t be back for hours.” Yang reassured her sister, as they got to their room. The blonde turned to her sister and winked, a smirk spreading across her face. She opened the door and led the way in. “Trust me, we’ll be fine.” Ruby bit her lip, as she followed Yang into the room, closing and locking the door behind her, so that if Weiss and Blake did come home early, they’d at least have a few seconds before they were interrupted while they unlocked the door. 

“They could come home early.” Ruby suggested. Yang sighed. She sat on the edge of Blake’s bed, since it was on the ground level. Yang beckoned her sister over to her, who sat beside her sister. Yang took Ruby’s hand in her own, looking her in the silver eyes with her lilac ones.

“Ruby...” Yang paused, her voice more hushed now. “I love you. And I need to know that you still love me the same way.” Yang told her. 

When the two girls were younger, when Yang was fourteen and Ruby was twelve, they had both discovered that they had feelings for each other that sisters shouldn’t share. They were in love with each other. Each had serious feelings for their sister that they knew was wrong, not to mention that Yang would reach the legal age for sex two years before Ruby, making the age gap even more morally questionable. What’s more, with the age of consent in Vale being sixteen, and since Yang was seventeen and Ruby was fifteen, it wasn’t exactly legal for them to be in a relationship.

But they didn’t care. They had been in a secret relationship for three years, and had for all that time, avoided being caught. Their dad suspected nothing, and none of their friends questioned it. Any suspicious behaviour they witnessed, they brushed off as them just being very close sisters. 

They hadn’t had sex yet though. The two agreed that it would be bad enough if they got caught without Yang having had sex with an underage girl, even if it was her sister. The last thing either of them wanted was for Yang to be arrested, since she’d be the one in trouble if they were found out. However, the two often made out, and while they hadn’t actually had sex, they had a little experience in fingering each other, but that was as far as their sexual contact went.

However, since they’d moved to beacon, they’d had little opportunity to ‘spend time’ together. Fortunately, Yang had managed to convince Weiss and Blake to go out with Sun and Neptune for a few hours.

“Yang... of course I do!” Ruby responded, answering yang’s question. Yang smiled weakly.

“It’s just, you sometimes act like you... don’t love me anymore...” Yang looked away, and Ruby swore she saw tears in her eyes, and definitely felt tears in her own.

“Yang...” Ruby choked out. 

“I’m sorry, It’s just, I’ve never felt such strong feelings about someone, and I just don’t know what I’d do if you-” Yang was cut off when Ruby pressed her lips against her sisters, holding her face in her hands. The kiss wasn’t sexual, but it was loving and caring, intended to comfort Yang. It was evidently a success, as Yang sunk into the kiss, her right hand cupping Ruby’s face while she leaned on the other. Ruby eventually pulled away, not even trying to hide her tears, as Yang opened her eyes.

“Yang... Don’t ever think that.” Ruby told her, not breaking eye contact.

“It’s just, you don’t seem to want to spend time with me lately...” Yang told her, her voice breaking, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I just think we should be careful not to get caught.” Ruby told her, but Yang seemed unconvinced. “Yang, I’ve been going mad thinking about you. All I want to do is lie in your arms and forget about the rest of the world, but if we get caught... after what we’ve done... they’ll take you away from me...” Ruby hiccupped, choking back her tears.

“Ruby, I love you.” Yang told her.

“I love you too. More than life itself. But I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t by my side.” Ruby told her sister. Yang wiped her tears from her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

“I-I just thought that... maybe you, like we talked about. That, maybe you were disgusted by what we were doing... because we’re sisters.” Yang told Ruby. Ruby chuckled.

“Don’t be so silly!” Ruby told Yang, giggling. “You know that I’d never think like that!” Yang smiled back at Ruby, before they clutched each other to their chests, hugging tightly. Ruby heard Yang keep repeating the words ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’, whispering them behind her ear. 

The Embrace lasted seemingly forever, until they pulled away. Yang pulled out a tissue, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, before offering Ruby one. 

“I’m sorry...” Yang repeated, earning a chuckle out of Ruby. “I just... I love you, so, so much.” Yang told her little sister. 

“Yeah... I kinda guessed that.” Ruby responded. The two laughed, Yang’s hand being held by Ruby’s. 

“I promise you, Ruby, no one will ever, EVER, find out about us. Not as long as it means that we can’t be together.” Yang reassured Ruby, who nodded. 

“Good. Because I need you, Yang. I need you like I need air.” Ruby told her. Yang chuckled.

“You’re so cheesy when you try to be poetic.” Yang told her, back to her normal self. Ruby looked offended, lightly punching Yang’s shoulder. 

“You- I was trying to be romantic!” Ruby complained, her cheeks glowing bright red, which made Yang laugh. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you blush!” Yang told her, hugging her tightly to her chest. Ruby was taken off guard, as Yang had hugged her so that her head was pressed against her large breasts. Ruby was more embarrassed, and could feel her face heating up, as she pushed away from Yang, who, being stronger than her, held her closer.

“Yang!” Ruby wailed, playfully hitting Yang, who grabbed her wrist. Ruby tried to do the same with her left hand, which was caught by Yang. Ruby struggled, but Yang was much stronger than her, and easily restrained her. The blonde girl pinned down her sister on Blake’s bed, with Ruby on her back, and Yang on all fours, with her knees either side of Ruby’s body, with her hands pinning down Ruby’s arms by the wrist and holding them over her head. The two girls were giggling, Ruby smiling up at her sister, the same sweet smile she usually did that could make hearts melt, and Yang gave her sister a toothy grin, her face glowing with delight.

The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours, though was actually only about thirty seconds. Suddenly, Yang lowered her face towards her sisters, closing her eyes. Ruby did the same, just as their lips made contact. The kiss was short, but when they pulled away, a string of saliva connected the two’s mouths. Yang giggled, as Ruby wiped it away.

“Eww, gross.” Ruby said, before she chuckled too. Yang made to greet Ruby’s neck with her lips, when the younger sister stopped the elder.

“Wait.” She told her. “We shouldn’t do this on Blake’s bed.” Ruby told her sister, who pouted, seeming to be a bit annoyed.

“Rube’s, we’re both on top bunks. It’s gonna be a bit awkward to get it on up there, especially with these unstable bunk beds. Where do you want to do it, the floor?” Yang told her, making Ruby look down at the floor. It was carpeted, but still quite hard, and she didn’t exactly want to get down there.

“No...” She simply replied. 

“It’s either Blake’s bed or Weiss’s.” Yang told her. “Who do you think is less likely to kill you if we get walked in on?” Yang asked Ruby, grinning.

“...Blake.” Ruby admitted. She knew Yang was right, as the blonde pecked her on the lips.

“Exactly.” She said. Without wasting any more precious time, Yang placed her lips on her sisters, kissing her deeply. Ruby melted into the kiss, as she felt her sisters tongue press against her lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Ruby gave her sister permission, allowing Yang’s tongue to explore her mouth as it had done countless times before. 

Yang smiled internally, as Ruby submitted to her so quickly. Her hand left her sisters wrists, as she used them instead to balance, placing them either side of Ruby’s head. She lowered herself, so that her body would have been touching Ruby’s had they been nude. Instead, Ruby felt her sisters large breasts press against her, as she used her free arms to pull her closer, gripping her older sisters bottom, giving it a playful squeeze as she held the blonde close to her body. 

Yang laughed as she pulled back from the kiss, allowing them both time to breathe, as they shared a smile, their foreheads touching, as Yang’s never-ending yellow hair shrouded Ruby from the rest of the room, so all she could see was her sister gazing down at her. 

Without any communication between the two, Yang moved in closer to Ruby, as she slid her left hand up Ruby’s shirt and towards her breast. She shifted her little sisters bra, awkwardly trying to slip her hand between the item and her sisters soft flesh. 

“Here, let me get it.” Ruby told Yang. Yang leaned up, straddling her sisters hips, as Ruby raised herself off the bed just enough to reach behind her and unhook her bra, pulling it out of her sleeve without removing her shirt. 

“You might as well take that off too.” Yang grinned to Ruby, referencing her shirt, to which her sister rolled her eyes.

“You could have told me sooner.” Ruby responded, unbuttoning the blouse of her uniform. Yang watched as her hands got lower on the blouse, each button popping open, until they all were, and Ruby peeled the shirt back, tossing it aside. Yang licked her lips, as nothing separated her from her sisters bare skin.

Yang pushed Ruby onto her back, still straddling her hips. She ran her hands over Ruby’s bare stomach, making the younger girl giggle silently. Her hands travelled to her waist, and Yang leaned down, her mouth hovering over Ruby’s stomach, as she planted a series of kisses on her belly, slowly kissing her sisters stomach. She could feel it rise and fall as she breathed heavily in anticipation. Yang’s kisses got lower, as she moved her mouth down so it was just above the rim of her skirt. Yang’s hands went to pull the fabric away, when Ruby stopped her. 

“We shouldn’t... not yet...” Ruby told her sister. Yang had insisted numerous times that it would be ok for them to do oral, but Ruby was still hesitant, and the elder didn’t want to pressure her sister to do anything she didn’t want to. Yang looked saddened by this, but nodded, returning to kiss her sisters body, her mouth going further up her sisters body. Yang eventually reached her sisters breasts.

Yang, picking her right breast, cupped it in her right hand, kissing the mound of flesh on the inside of her boob, before moving her mouth up to near where her nipple was. Ruby inhaled deeply, as Yang’s lips brushed the sensitive area around her nipple, as she squeezed her breast a little. Ruby’s hands had made their way from Yang’s ass to her upper back, clutching her close to her body, as Yang’s lips wrapped around her little sisters nipple. Ruby gasped, feeling her sisters mouth around her sensitive nipple. Yang used her tongue to flick the nipple, circling it with her tongue, earning the most adorable whimpering sound out of Ruby.

“Ngh... Yang...” Ruby squealed. Yang smiled to herself, as she ran her teeth across the sensitive part of the flesh, teasing to bite it. She closed her teeth, nibbling Ruby’s nipple slightly, causing her sister to gasp, as she pulled herself away from Yang. The blonde looked up at her sisters face.

“Sorry.” She told her sister. Ruby smiled at her.

“It’s ok.” Ruby said, her cheeks red and flustered, and her breathing getting more erratic by the minute. Yang chuckled, crawling up towards her sisters face, but stopping before she reached it. Instead, she placed her lips against Ruby’s neck, kissing her white, silky skin. Ruby moaned quietly, as her hands wandered down to Yang’s hips, as she grasped the hem of her sisters shirt. She pulled it up, peeling the orange tank top away from the blonde brawlers body. Yang let her sister pull it above her head, before she continued kissing her neck. 

Unlike Ruby’s soft, smooth, white skinned stomach, Yang’s body was toned and muscular. Not too hard. Soft enough that Ruby would often rest her head there and fall asleep while Yang played with her hair. But Yang had abs to kill for, her abdomen hard and soft in all the right placed. Her breasts were much larger than Ruby’s, probably one of the largest in their year at beacon. She was only just still a D-cup, while Ruby was barely B-cup. The younger sister sometimes felt insecure that she was so much smaller than Yang, but her sister reminded her that she was two years younger, and assured her that her breasts were gorgeous enough.

Ruby reached around Yang’s body, grasping her orange bra and unhooking it. Yang leaned up, allowing Ruby to remove her bra, as she pulls it away from her, tossing it aside. Ruby looked up at her sisters impressive breasts. They were like huge, fleshy melons attached to Yang’s chest, with a perky pink nipple sitting on each one. 

Ruby swallows, her eyes wide, as she gazes upon her older sisters large boobs. Yang smirks at her sisters expression, as she leans forward to kiss her neck once more. Ruby blushes as she feels Yang’s breasts press against hers, no clothing to separate them now. Yang nibbled Ruby’s neck playfully, as she planted a series of kisses around her neck, running her tongue all over her sisters smooth skin, and leaving dark red marks with her teeth. She ran her lips and tongue across the marks, making Ruby sigh, her eye closed as she was in ecstasy.

Eventually, Yang’s kisses went up from her neck to her jaw, as she lightly bit the skin, making Ruby gasp. She didn’t draw blood, but the skin was close to broken, as she left permanent deep red marks on her jaw. 

“Yang...” Ruby sighed, her breathing heavy, almost in anticipation. She slipped her hand down yang’s shorts, grabbing her bottom again, her hands sliding beneath her underwear, as she squeezed her sisters ass, yanking her shorts down a little, as if teasing to pull them off. Yang grinned, facing Ruby, who smirked anxiously, as the blonde planted another kiss on her sisters lips, lingering for several second, before pulling away. 

“I love you.” Yang whispered to Ruby. The younger girl blushed bright red.

“I love you too, Yang.” The girl said. The two made to kiss again, hesitating teasingly, their lips only inches away, so that they could feel each other’s deep breaths on their face. They moved in to kiss, when they heard the door handle to their dorm shake.

“What the...” they heard from the other side. “Yang? Did you lock the door?” Weiss complained, fumbling for her key. The sisters exchanged glances, before they hastily got up, Yang shoving on her tank top without her bra, while Ruby grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, pretending that she was getting in the shower. 

Just as the girls got into position, the door burst open, and Weiss stormed in, followed by Blake, who seemed much more mellow. Yang looked up, pretending to have been on her scroll. 

“Hey guys, how was the date?” Yang winked, As Blake shut the door behind her, and Weiss glared at the blonde.

“It was NOT a date!” Weiss exclaimed, though her red cheeks suggested otherwise. Yang glanced over at Blake, who smirked, before turning to Yang.

“Is Ruby here?” She asked.

“She’s just in the shower.” Yang told them, and Blake nodded. Weiss frowned, as she looked across the floor. Yang watched as she picked up Yang’s bra, as well as Ruby’s blouse. 

“Oh for the love of- Yang! I’ve told a thousand times to pick up your laundry after yourself!” Weiss complained, as she picked up the clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. Yang chuckled at Weiss’s anger, who scowled at her.

 

Later that night, when Weiss and Blake were long since asleep, Yang glanced over at Ruby. The younger sister was also out cold, her face like that of an angel, even as she slept. Yang sighed, as she gazed over Ruby’s body, clad only in her pyjamas, only a thin layer of fabric covered her perfect body. The blonde subconsciously snaked her left hand down to between her legs, feeling herself wet from her unfinished business with Ruby earlier. 

Hearing Blake shift under her, Yang thought it best not to touch herself with her teammates so close, and rolled over to face the wall, trying to get some sleep. She gave Ruby one last glance over her shoulder.

“I promise we won’t get found out.” Yang whispered silently to Ruby, as she eventually drifted off to sleep, her mind plagued with dreams of roses.


End file.
